talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
Arina Calder
Hailing from Betazed, Arina 'Rina' Calder is a pilot assigned to the elite Gryphon Fighter Squadron aboard the NX-01 Enterprise. Family and Background If the Betazed culture had such a thing as a 'Daddy's Girl', then Rina Calder would be it. As the youngest of three sisters and born in one of the top five Houses of Betazed, Rina Calder lived a life full of luxury. Whatever she or her sisters wanted, they were given. Doting parents, High Council politcians Orlin and Vianne Calder, were more than happy to provide their girls with the best that life could offer. So when Rina wanted flying lessons, she was signed up...and fell in love. Much to her parents dismay, it was not with the man she was expected to marry, Corin Revare of the House Revare, the third most powerful house on Betazed. The betrothal was organized by her mother and was a very shrewd political move on behalf of House Calder. To add to her parents' consternation, Arina joined Betazed's air defense organization, the Royal Air Guard. Viiane and Orlin were less than thrilled, especially when it became clear that Arina was not going to abandon flying as she did with the rest of her 'hobbies'. Concerned, Vianne relied on the belief that once Arina saw the danger involved, she would choose a less dangerous career. Something safe, like her sister Arra, who became a counselor or Naena, who is studying to be a xenobotanist. No. Such. Luck. Arina not only enjoyed flying, she excelled, rising through the ranks of the Air Guard to a nomination for Betazed's Elite Phalanx, the squadron of their flagship, the Ormanza. After the grueling testing, both academic and in the air, she was accepted. Orlin Calder, always swayed by his youngest and having decided that Arina obviously had found her niche, became so very proud of her; pride that was overshadowed by Vianne's apparent denial of her daughter's accomplishments. Surely, Vianne thought, Arina would relinquish her commission, marry Corin and fulfill her family obligation. Orlin was not as positive but kept his own council even though he suspected his wife would be disappointed. And then Betazed was called to Azati Prime, to side with the humans in the fight to destroy the Xindi. As naive as the rest of her planet, Arina's introduction to war saw the loss of her innocence. During the final battle, the Royal Air Guard was decimated. Twelve out of seventy pilots survived. While Arina felt the losses deeply, one bit more than the rest. Her friend and lover, Leftenant Chaen Verii had died out there and when he did, the mental connection between them ripped apart. Including the pilots, over one hundred Betazed died at Azati. The loss burned through the normally peaceful planet. Rina and her fellow survivors returned to a world in shock. For the next two years, Arina attempted to fit back into her old life. She remained with the Air Guard, training the new pilots and returned to her friends and wedding talk. However that old life, like an old garment began to unravel. While she and her mother had argued before, the arguments now were five times worse. Orlin, who only wanted peace in both his house and his youngest, encouraged Arina to submit an application to Starfleet. With the war over, Starfleet wanted and needed skilled pilots. Perhaps the two year stint away would be what Rina needed to find herself again and to repair this broken relationship with her mother. When Vianne found out, one would think he'd flat out cancelled the betrothal. She was livid and life in the Calder household became miserable. In order to appease her mother, Rina promised she would give the marriage idea another look. After a disastrous lunch meeting with Corin and his mother, Rina made her decision. She was leaving for Gaia. In fact, she left so quickly (as her mother reminded her via official House of Calder communique), she did not consider that Gaia meant humans. Crude, with no trace of empathy or telepathy and always hostile and on the defensive. With so many different cultures, how could one possibly know what to say if she was not allowed to read their thoughts?? And testy and warlike and so prone to misunderstandings.... Soon, Rina found herself on a shuttle, bound for Gaia and an uncertain future... but she'd take 'uncertain' over the one she did see, in which she'd never be allowed to fly. Personality Arina Calder initially presents as spoiled and haughty; a perfectionist who demands nothing but the best, be it clothes, herself or those around her. And if you knew her mother, you would see exactly where she gets the behavior from. Under of all that, there is a fiercely loyal personality, who genuinely cares about her teammates, even if she doesn't show it in ways that humans can understand. She's very used to being at home, where people can tell your intent just by grazing your thoughts.